Certain businesses, particularly real estate brokers, need temporary signs to advise potential customers that a particular property is for sale. Large tracts of undeveloped land often warrant the expense of a permanent sign; however, this is seldom true of residential property. The result is that most real estate brokers, rental agents, and the like, use temporary metal signs that they can merely stick into the ground and leave on display until such time as the property is sold, they lose their listing, or when the property is taken off the market.
While such signs are temporary in the sense that they remain in a given location only for a limited period of time, they are by no means inexpensive. Even small signs cost twenty-five dollars or more, depending on the quality of the sign. A particular broker will own anywhere from a few of these signs to several hundred depending upon the size of the organization, the number of properties it has listed the geographical areas in which its sales people work, etc. Regardless of the size of the organization, theft becomes a very real problem both because of the cost of replacing the sign itself and also because of the time and effort it takes to set one up again. In the meantime, of course, the broker's message is not to be seen but, most importantly, the homeowner's property is, to some extent at least, off the market.
Real estate signs come in two general types, the single post version and the double post version. In both of these versions, the sign is merely stuck or hammered into the ground on the lawn in front of the listed property. Vandals and pranksters find that it takes but a few seconds to remove one and to haul it away in a waiting vehicle. In addition, the manner of installation often requires hammering so as to secure the sign within the earth. Such hammering tends to damage the flexible fragile frame which retains the sign. As a result, the sign will eventually deteriorate to where it presents a very unprofessional damaged appearance.
Additionally, many real estate brokers lack the necessary strength so as to effectively install the sign into the ground. In instances where the ground is very hard, the real estate brokers may be unable to effectively install the sign into the ground. As a result, the sign will become dislodged, fall over, or otherwise improperly placed. It is important to provide a real estate sign that can be easily installed by persons without great strength. It is also important to be able to install the sign without additional installation equipment, such as hammers, post diggers, or shovels.
The problems stated hereinbefore could be largely eliminated if one could come up with a simple way of anchoring such signs in the ground. Since they are not worth a major effort to remove, the prankster who is responsible for stealing or dislodging such signs is rather easily discouraged. An inexpensive, yet easily anchored sign is an excellent product for real estate brokers and others having problems with the theft of temporary signs. Additionally, the signs should be able to have the necessary equipment for self-installation.
Various U.S. patents have issued in the past which attempt to address these problems. U.S. Pat. No. 2,584,713, issued on Feb. 5, 1952, to S. W. Kanaval describes a sign supporting structure which includes a sign frame having a plurality of legs. One of the legs is interconnected into a tubular member which has an auger at the end. The auger can be rotatably inserted into the ground so that the sign can be rigidly supported above the ground. U.S. Pat. No. 3,317,168, issued on May 2, 1967, to G. R. Ziph shows an object-supporting standard and ground anchor. In particular, this patent describes an enlarged ground-engaging foot which is secured to the lower end of the standard. A heavy helical spring is secured at its upper end to the standard in spaced relation above the ground and extends downwardly below the foot. This spring can be used to enter the ground in the manner of a corkscrew so as to draw the foot into abutment with the ground. U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,957, issued on Dec. 26, 1978, to M. D. Hampton shows a theft-proof real estate sign of the type which is stuck into the ground. One of the posts is formed into a corkscrew and is screwed into the ground. The other post is eliminated and replaced by a corkscrew stake chain locked, or otherwise detachably fastened, to the sign frame. U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,533, issued on Jun. 25, 1985, to S. A. Still, Jr. shows a realtor sign system which can be separated into components that can be easily carried in an automobile trunk or back seat compartment. A frame is provided which has a pointed spike in the ground-engaging portion of the frame. An abutment surface is positioned above the spike so as to rest on the ground when the sign is installed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,137, issued on Sep. 5, 1989, to Cockman et al. describes a post anchor, for anchoring a post in soil, which has an elongated shank having a boring end and a bracket end. An auger is carried near the boring end of the shank for boring a hole in the soil. A compactor plate is provided adjacent to the bracket end. U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,165, issued on May 8, 1990, to B. R. Cockman shows a similar type of post anchor.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a sign frame that allows the sign to be easily installed into the ground.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a sign frame that, once installed, discourages theft and easy removal.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a sign frame that is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a sign frame that can be rigidly braced against the surface of the ground.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.